


Sherlock Started It

by SherlockedTrekkie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, apparently head massages are strangely erotic to sherlock, not sure why but it works somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedTrekkie/pseuds/SherlockedTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's subconscious talks in his sleep. John is more than happy to accept his words as truth. Sherlock is totally ok with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Started It

John couldn’t sleep. He glanced at the alarm clock by his bed. 3:15.

"Shit…" John hissed through his teeth, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He delicately slipped out of bed and tiptoed towards the kitchen to make himself some tea.

John turned on the lamp in the main room so as to not wake his roommate. They had just finished an exhausting case and John wanted Sherlock to get some much needed rest. It took him a moment to become accustomed to the new lighting, but when he did he noticed a large lump on the couch.

Walking closer to the back wall, John was able to make out a silhouette of… something… or someone.

"Client?" John thought to himself. But on further inspection he recognized his best friend, fast asleep stretched out on the couch like a teenage boy.

Sherlock sighed, turning onto his side, lying against the back of the couch. “John…”

John stood paralyzed, worried he had woken up his friend.When Sherlock was silent, John figured he must have been hearing things and continued toward the kitchen.

Sherlock spoke again, “John… Iloveyou… Don’t…”

John smiled shyly, moving to sit by Sherlock’s head. Tea was forgotten as John began to gently stroke his fingers through his friend’s hair.

John wrapped each dark curl around his finger, letting it slide off before moving on to the next. As his hand moved tantalizingly closer to Sherlock’s scalp, the detective arched his head toward John’s palm.

Within minutes, John was massaging Sherlock’s scalp with quiet moans in return.

***

Sherlock’s eyes opened slowly. In his semi-conscious state, he couldn’t tell who was touching him, but whoever it was he didn’t want them to stop.

Sherlock followed the arm up towards the face of his smiling roommate. How was he supposed to respond?

John looked at Sherlock, mortified, and jerked his hand away.

"I didn’t say to stop," Sherlock drawled in a tired voice. John giggled and returned his hand to Sherlock’s hair.

"It’s 3:30 in the morning. Why aren’t you in bed?" Sherlock asked, concerned.

"I couldn’t sleep, so I got up to make tea, and then…" John trailed off, visibly embarrassed.

"Obviously," Sherlock replied. "What did I say?"

"What?"

"What did I say to you? Why did you come over?"

"What makes you think it was you? Couldn’t I have come over of my own accord?"

"I’ll admit that  thought crossed my mind, but it didn’t seem extremely likely."

"Fine… You said my name and… umm… ‘I love you’."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" John blushed and looked away.

"It’s true by the way."

"What?" John wheeled around to look at his friend.

"I meant what I said. I love you."

"And you waited until now to tell me this?"

"Yes. I do apologize for the delay."

"Accepted." John leaned down to kiss his friend’s forehead, but Sherlock stopped him.

"No, like this." Sherlock reached up and grabbed John’s neck, pulling him down until their lips met.

***

"Well this is different," John remarked, pulling away from Sherlock.

"Not as much as you think," Sherlock replied, "There have always been obvious feelings between us and I have been waiting for them to manifest. In all honesty, I’m relieved."

"Relieved?"

"Yes. I thought it would take much longer for this to happen. Fortunately, my subconscious decided to speak out."

John laughed. “Pun intended?”

"What pun?"

"… _speak_ out… Never mind. Forget it. It’s not important."

John paused, laying his head on Sherlock’s shoulder.

"Where do we go from here?" John asked timidly, "I’ve never really done this before."

"You’ve had girlfriends. What do you normally do with them?"

"That’s different; they weren’t my friends before. And besides, they’re women! I mean, does this mean I’m… you’re…"

"Gay? Do labels really matter that much to you? I prefer to say we're ‘in love’. It fits us better, don’t you agree?"

"Absolutely, lover," John giggled, kissing Sherlock on the cheek. The detective rolled his eyes. John went on, "Do we have to tell Mycroft? Or Lestrade? What about Mrs Hudson?"

"Mycroft will find out on his own soon enough. As for Lestrade, if he wants to know all he has to do is ask. Mrs Hudson, on the other hand, should be told as soon as possible. Though I’m sure it will come as no surprise to her."

"How do you mean?"

"As usual, John, you see but do not observe."

"Meaning?" John asked, somewhat miffed.

"It’s not important. She could see our mutual affection before either one of us caught on."

"Oh… Ok…" John paused, "What time is it?"

"Don’t you usually wear a watch?"

"Yes, but it’s in my room, and I don’t exactly fancy the idea of getting up."

"Understood. I’d say it’s about 4am. Don’t you have to work in the morning?"

"Yes, but I might have to call in sick. I don’t want to fall asleep again…"

"Let’s get you to bed shall we?"

"Will you come too?" Sherlock looked startled. "No no no, that’s not an invitation. I’d just like the company. I did come out here because I was having trouble sleeping, after all."

Sherlock blinked then smiled broadly, “Why not? I’ll be there in a minute.”

"Thanks Sherlock," John replied, kissing his roommate again before turning and walking back to his room.


End file.
